


Helena Potter into GoT

by InsaneTori962



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reincarnated Harry Potter, femharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTori962/pseuds/InsaneTori962
Summary: Helena was betrayed by everyone under the thoughts of suspicions. Sending her off to death to end them. They sent her through the Veil or the door to death.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jon Snow
Kudos: 33





	Helena Potter into GoT

_After the war at Hogwarts, Helena was betrayed by everyone, she thought were her friends. She was arrested under the question of 'what if she becomes the next dark lady?' So they tried multiple ways to kill her but none worked. So they then thought 'why not throw her into the veil' thinking that will kill her but with the title of Mistress of Death, it won't. After being thrown into the veil, she then meets a female boney figure. This figure said to Helena ''hello my dearest mistress," Helena too depressed to see who was in front of her. So while looking down she emotionless says "hey to you too, Lady Death." So upset with how Hecate's people treated her master. With Helena floating behind Lady Death. She then goes to Hecate to confront her about what her people did to her new mistress. Now together with Hecate, they are discussing a plan to get rid of the British magic community. They are now looking at old promises made by magic. The swears made by the British magic society. There was this one to the king/queen of the kingdom, that person needs to know everything that goes on with the magic society. So they activate it, so the queen at this time has the memories of Helena's time in Hogwarts and her time at the Dursley family house. So the queen orders a bombing on the magic circle as a warning. So it is like this you fix your issues or no more magic association. So Lady Death and Hecate decided to confront Helena to tell her the newly solved problem. Lady Death kneeled in front of her to report the situation to her. Then Helena looked up. When she heard the news, she got excited about the good news. Then pick herself up off the white ground and stand straight up. Then asked 'what is going to happen to me after this' unknown to her the two goddesses made a plan without her knowing. This plan is to send her to another world; a world that will have her soulmate there. So setting this plan into motion by telling her one thing "we are working together to reincarnate you into a world where you will find true love. This love will be in an unknown form. And some wishes will be given to you to make this more fun for us gods and goddesses. So you'll have four wishes from Hecate as an apology for what happened. And the fates said that you'll have an awesome journey from them. The rest of us will give you one idem or power. So let's begin from me the Lady of Death will give you back the deathly hallows. From Zeus, he gives you a charm bracelet with a size charging staff charm. Then from Hera, she gives you another charm but it's of two foxes together. And then from Poseidon, he gave you again another charm but this one is a size charging spear. Again from Demeter, a charm that is a never-ending bowl of cereal. Then from Ares, a warhorse charm with armor on it. Then again from Athena, is a stack of books in the form of a charm. And from Apollo, she got a bow charm that has infinity arrows. Then from Artemis, a bookbag with endless supplies charm. From Hephaestus, she got a war hammer charm that the head has a gun inside. The goddess of beauty gave her a scout dove for her to use. Instead of idem, Hermes gave the skill to lie like a pro. Again she got another skill to never get drunk from Dionysus. Then another skill to see life spans from Hades. And the skill to see the past when she wants to when asleep from Hypnos and Janus. From Nike, she got a charm that says 'always victory.' From Iris, she got a scroll that she can message whoever is in the goddess knows of. Then from Tyche, the goddess gave her a charm that said 'good luck.' Now for your wishes from Hecate." So after hearing all this, she has to think about what she now needs. So she got some ideas in her head and then she started saying "now for my four wishes from Hecate, one to know what type of world I will be going to." Hecate then said "for your first wish you will be going to a world where sword fights are normal" Helena began again saying "two skills to master any weapon I pick up, three enough money to get started on my new journey, last four my magic." Hecate starts to think about it; they all sound like good and fair wishes. So finally speaking again Hecate said "yes, these wishes are fine. And for the third wish we the gods are feeling kind and we are giving you an infinite money pouch." After that was said, Lady Death decided to speak up and said "you, a young miss will always be my mistress. So walk with pride and honor. Now Hecate will open a portal to the world you will be going to and hope you land in a forest." And then a bright circle appears in front of her and Helena walks through like Lady Death said with pride and honor and wishing in her head for a forest. And there is where she was a forest._


End file.
